Valkyrie Chronicles 2: The Theophilus War
by Julian Radbourne
Summary: A vampiric plague, mass amnesia, the destruction of Valhalla and more as the crew of the U.S.S. Valkyrie go up against a villain from Anglo-Force's past.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

The Gamma-Omacron system. On the fourth and final planet of this system, originally named Gamma-Omacron IV, was the farthest out of the Federation's colonies. Orbiting the planet was the last starbase before Sontaran territory, King's Cross 7. On this day, two mighty starships approached King's Cross, the U.S.S. Valkyrie, and her sister ship, the U.S.S. Lohengrin.

On the main bridge of the Valkyrie, all of the main bridge crew were present. In the captain's chair sat the commanding officer, Captain James Watt.

"Ten thousand kilometres away from the starbase." reported Lt. Amarus at tactical.

"Hold her steady, Mr. Tompkins." said Watt. "She's been through quite a lot in the past couple of months."

Several more minutes passed, before the Valkyrie was safely docked at King's Cross. Not long afterwards, the Lohengrin joined them.

"Everything is complete, sir." said Amarus. "We are being hailed."

"On screen." said Watt.

An image appeared on the main viewer, an image of a mature gentleman, aged about sixty.

"Admiral Lethbridge-Stewart!" smiled Watt. "It's good to see you again, sir."

"Likewise, James." replied the Admiral. "With your permission, Captain, I would like to beam aboard, along with a guest."

"A guest, sir?" queried Watt.

"All will become clear." said the Admiral. "See you in a couple of minutes."

The screen then went blank.

"You have the bridge, Mr. Winthorn." said Watt. "Number one, would you join me in the transporter room?"

A few minutes later, Watt and Pendragon arrived in one of the transporter rooms.

"The Admiral and his guest are ready to beam over." said the transporter chief.

"Energize." said Watt.

The transporter was energized. Seconds later, two men stood on the transporter pad. One was Admiral Lethbridge-Stewart, the other, was a rather familiar looking old gentleman carrying a silver-topped cane.

"This will be interesting." smiled Pendragon.

"Captain." said the Admiral. "Of course, you know Ambassador Phineas Magus."

Ambassador Magus stepped off the pad.

"A pleasure, Ambassador." said Watt, shaking the Ambassador's hand.

"I would like to dispense with the pleasantries, Captain." said the Admiral. "I would like to meet with all of your senior officers in your observation lounge, as well as your passenger. Captain McCloud, Commander Willoughby and Ambassador Watt will be joining us from the Lohengrin momentarily."

"Are you sure that's wise, sir?" asked Watt. "Especially in light of who our passenger is?"

"Everything will be fine, Captain." said Ambassador Magus. "You must remember, to me, this meeting has happened before."

About ten minutes later, the observation lounge of the Valkyrie began to fill up. Captain McCloud and Commander Willoughby were soon beamed over from the Lohengrin. Ambassador Watt was not far behind. Then, the senior Valkyrie officers, Lt. Tompkins, Lt. Lom, Lt. Amarus, Lt. Commander Winthorn, Lt. Sutek and Commander Pendragon arrived. The Admiral and Ambassador Magus took up their seats. Then, Captain Watt and Dr. Magus arrived. That was when it happened, the meeting of wizards, the same wizard.

The twentieth century Magus gazed at the twenty fourth century Magus.

"You know, I haven't changed a bit." said the first.

"How kind of me to say so." replied the second. "I am afraid, however, that you are needed back in your own time. It seems that our friends in Anglo-Force really do need some guidance. At the same time you are needed her."

"I see." replied the first. "Then perhaps I should return to a point say six months after I left."

"As I recall, I did."

Magus smiled at Magus. Then he shook hands with all of the officers, and lastly with Captain Watt.

"It has been a pleasure meeting you." he said. "But as I said, I must return to my own time."

Then he turned to himself.

"We must stop breaking the first law of time."

"Don't you remember? It doesn't apply to me."

With that the twentieth century Magus vanished. The remaining Magus turned to Ambassador Watt.

"Well, James, where do we go from here?"

The meeting lasted for about an hour. Many things were discussed, most notably the recent encounters with the Imperials and the Sontarans.

"Your report is most interesting." said the Admiral. "I am sure that Commander Maddix would find the droid, R4, most interesting."

"I hope he does not disassemble him." said Watt. "He was most useful on our missions."

"Well." said the Admiral. "That's just about everything covered. The starbase engineers will consult on your engineers as to the repairs. Until those repairs are complete, you and your crew can consider yourselves on leave."

The meeting broke up. As the crew dispersed, Captain McCloud took Commander Pendragon to one side.

"I hope your sword skills are as good as your ancestors." he said. It's been a long time since I've had a good workout."

"Haven't you got to go to Galorndan Core?" Pendragon asked.

"Not for a day." said McCloud. "You may choose the battle ground."

"The Valkyrie." smiled Pendragon. "Fourteen hundred hours. I hope you're as good as they say you were, old man!"

McCloud laughed.

"I may be old." he said. "But I can still run rings round you!"

An hour or so later, Watt was in his quarters, packing a small case. Then, he received a knock at the door, and Admiral Lethbridge-Stewart entered.

"Going on holiday, Captain?" he asked.

"Just going to visit a friend on the colony for a day or so." Watt replied. "And I hear the Northern Province is quite nice this time of year."

Before the Admiral could reply, he received a message.

"King's Cross 7 to Admiral Lethbridge-Stewart."

"Lethbridge-Stewart here. Go ahead Ensign."

"Transmission coming in from Starfleet Command sir, priority one. Shall I relay it to the Valkyrie?"

"I'll return to the Starbase. If you'll excuse me, Captain."

The Admiral left Watt's quarters. A few minutes later, he arrived in his office on the Starbase. He operated a view screen.

"Greetings, Admiral Benton."

"There is a grave situation, Admiral." said Benton. "Our sources on the Monstron homeworld say that there has been a major disturbance in the capital city, involving an old Federation ship."

"Old Federation ship?" queried the Admiral.

"A small party beamed down to the Temple of Orlok." said Benton. "The old casket containing the Frankenstein creature and the body of Lawrence Talbot were stolen from their resting places."

"Isn't the Temple of Orlok the home of Count Dracula?" asked the Admiral.

"It was." said Benton. "He hasn't been seen for over a week, not since the attack."

"Could it be a Wose terrorist attack?"

"Unlikely. But a small shuttle craft was seen in your sector, two days ago. I want the best starship you have in dock. I want the Valkyrie on this one."

"Impossible." said the Admiral. "She's just about to undergo major repairs. She won't be ready for at least two weeks."

"I'm afraid we don't have two weeks." said Benton. "You have three days. I want the best officers on this one, and the Valkyrie is the best."

The screen went blank.

Watt rematerialized outside the house of Bob Dones, He knocked on the door, pausing to gaze at the twin suns of Gamma-Omacron setting.

"Jim. It's good to see you." cried Dones. "I'm glad you're here. I'm expecting another guest shortly, Anthony Alucard. Do you know of him?"

"I'm afraid not." replied Watt smiling.

They seated themselves. Dones poured both a tumbler full of scotch.

"Border Collie brand." smiled Watt. "I remember when it was invented."

"You can't. It was first distilled in the twentieth century."

Once more Watt smiled.

"It's a long story. I'll tell it to you sometime."

At that moment the doorbell rang. Dones went to answer it, returning with a tall, thin man, incredibly pale of face. His eyes were bloodshot, and he spoke with an accent that Watt could not place.

"I am Alucard."

Watt shook his hand, and was struck by the coldness of the flesh. Despite his strange demeanour Watt found Alucard good company, and was saddened when he left at midnight. As he rose to leave Watt could not believe his eyes. He could see the entire room in the mirror, but he could not see Alucard. Watt left shortly after and made his way back to his quarters.

The next day he awoke to see Magus seated beside his bed.

"Don't you ever knock?" he asked.

Magus shook his head.

"A waste of time. James, do you remember when you were serving aboard the Traviata there was an outbreak of a strange malady on Mantra 4?"

"I do. It ended as quickly as it began."

"It has started here."

Half an hour later, Watt and Magus beamed down to the surface. The first thing they saw was a medical team from the Valkyrie making their examinations. Watt and Magus approached Dr. Singh, the chief medical officer.

"Report, please, Doctor." said Watt.

"There have been two deaths." said Singh. "Both young women, aged eighteen and nineteen. Both completely drained of blood, and both with two puncture marks in their necks."

"Where are the bodies?" asked Magus.

Singh indicated where the bodies were. Magus walked over to one of them and removed the cover. He turned the girl's head to one side, and saw the two puncture marks. He then moved his hand to just above the girl's chest. His hand began to glow, and he moved it toward her stomach.

"Thank God she has been spared." Magus whispered.

"Spared?" said Singh. "She's dead, man!"

"Her soul has been spared, Doctor." said Magus.

Magus walked over to the other body, and did the same.

"You may inform their families that they can bury them." said Magus. "I thank God that I do not have to perform a task which I detest."

Seconds later, Admiral Lethbridge-Stewart beamed down. Magus approached him.

"Is Commander Van Helsing still serving with Starfleet?" Magus asked.

"He retired four years ago." said the Admiral. "Why do you ask?"

"Because we may need his expertise here, Admiral." said Magus.

"We can't go jaunting off around the galaxy looking for retired officers!" said the Admiral.

Watt then joined them.

"I served with Commander Van Helsing on the Traviata." he said. "I do think you should try to locate him."

"This is none of your concern, Captain." said the Admiral. "You have an appointment at Starfleet Command."

"In two days, sir." said Watt. "I've seen something like this on Mantra 4. I believe my experience in this situation…"

"Very well." said the Admiral. "I'll contact Starfleet, but I can't guarantee anything."

The investigation continued. An hour or so later, Magus and Watt returned to the Valkyrie. Watt sat in his ready room when a message came in from the Starbase.

"Lethbridge-Stewart here. We've found Commander Van Helsing, Captain."

"Good." said Watt. "How soon can he get here?"

"Commander Van Helsing was found murdered in his lab on Dargonia, two days ago." said the Admiral. "He was burned to a crisp."

Watt was shocked.

"Any suspects?" he asked.

"No." replied the Admiral. "But that old Federation starship was seen in the sector about the same time."

"Have you managed to find out which starship it is?" asked Watt.

"Only that it is about eighty years old." said the Admiral. "I will keep you informed if anything else comes up, Watt. But remember, this isn't your problem."

The screen went blank.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Lom was walked through the engineering section of the Valkyrie, surveying the repairs. He was soon joined by Watt.

"How are the repairs going, Lieutenant?" asked Watt.

"I would like more time." replied Lom. "We took one hell of a battering when we went through the wormhole. Unlezz we have more time, we won't be able do deal with any threat."

"I agree." said Watt. "Sometimes I think that Starfleet Command has no idea how a starship works!"

Then, Watt got a call from the bridge.

"Bridge to Captain Watt."

"What is it Commander Winthorn?" asked Watt.

"The Admiral wants you to beam down to the surface." Winthorn replied. "He's found something that may interest you. He would also like to see Lt. Lom and Lt. Amarus."

"Tell Mr. Amarus to meet us in transporter room three." said Watt. "You come with me, Lom."

About ten minutes later, Watt, Lom and Amarus beamed to the surface. They arrived at one of the suburbs of the capital city, outside one of the houses. They were greeted by the Admiral.

"Glad you could get here." he said. "I thought you might want to see this. Follow me."

The Admiral lead the three of them into the house. They walked through the living area into the 'garage' at the back of the house. In this large room they found what the Admiral wanted to show them.

"It's a Federation shuttle craft!" said Watt. "What's it doing here?"

"That's what we're trying to find out." said the Admiral. "We asked you to bring Lt. Lom along because our engineers are working flat out on the Valkyrie."

Lom boarded the shuttle craft. He was slightly surprised.

"Thizz izz not a rezzent model." he said. "It'zz at least thirty yearzz old."

Lom switched on the computer.

"At least the power cells still have some juice in them." said Amarus.

A few seconds passed while Lom accessed the shuttle craft's computer.

"How long ago did you find this, sir?" asked Watt.

"Two hours ago." the Admiral replied. "We've been running a routine scan of the area, trying to locate this shuttle craft."

"Where is the owner of this house?" asked Watt. "He should know what it's doing here."

That's the problem." said the Admiral. "This house belongs to a Simon Renfield. He's been in the psychiatric hospital for the past four months. He's had a complete nervous breakdown. Since then the house has been empty."

"Simon Renfield?" queried Watt. "That name sounds familiar. Where is this hospital?"

"Why?" asked the Admiral. "Renfield is now nothing more than a babbling idiot!"

"A babbling idiot with a Federation shuttle craft in his back room!" said Watt.

Then, Lom approached them.

"The computer izz blank." he said. "There izz full power in the cellz, all izz in working order, yet there izz no memory. The only thing I can tell izz that it izz at least eighty yearzz old!"

"Security scan reveals nothing odd." said Amarus. "Except one thing, no trace of human residue."

The Admiral called one of his aides over.

"Have this shuttle craft taken back to the Starbase." he said.

"You two go with them." said Watt.

Watt then activated his communicator.

"Watt to Pendragon."

"Pendragon here."

"Have Counsellor Trospheo and Dr. Singh meet me in the ready room in ten minutes. One to beam up."

When they returned to the ship they found Magus busily engaged in creating crucifixes in mithril silver.

"What are you doing, Magus?" asked Watt with some surprise.

"You will see, in due course. What news from the planet?"

"They've found a shuttle craft in some loony's back yard, a really old one."

"Never dismiss the insane, Watt, very often they are allowed to see things which sane people are not permitted to."

"The man concerned is in a mental hospital. Has been for at least four months."

At that moment, Trospheo and Singh arrived. Watt told them of his intent to visit Simon Renfield. At the mention of the name Magus snapped to the alert.

"Renfield?" he asked. "Singh, get the medical records for this man."

Singh looked at Watt. Then, moving to the computer, he called the psychological profile of Renfield up on the screen.

"It seems that he has taken to eating living creatures. He says he has been promised life by the master."

"The Time Lord called the Master perhaps?" asked Trospheo.

Magus looked at Watt.

"I think you should see Renfield tomorrow." he said quietly. "I will accompany you."

The arrangements were made, and the visit set for the next day.

They were greeted at the hospital by Dr. Humphrey Chilton. Soon they were seated in the cell with Renfield. He was a small, pale man, with deep set eyes.

"Good morning, Renfield." said Chilton.

"Good morning, Doctor." replied Renfield. "Who are your friends?"

Chilton introduced the others. Upon hearing Magus' name the mask slipped.

"The master has spoken of you." he hissed. "The master has ways of dealing with you."

Magus gazed sternly at the lunatic.

"Many years ago I gave your master the peace he sought, in return from him he promised not to bother the universe. He has broken his vow. I intend to see that he pays for that."

Magus left. Shortly afterward the others left. Chilton rounded on Magus angrily.

"Ambassador or not, you may have set that man's treatment back four months."

"Dr. Chilton, you are not qualified to deal with the menace we are now facing. There is no point in curing his mind if his immortal soul is in danger. This, a man is facing a peril which his distant ancestor, Milo Renfield, faced years ago and like your ancestor, Frederick Chilton, you are more hindrance than help."

They returned to the ship.

"I sense great anger and worry in you, Magus. What is it?" asked Trospheo.

"I know now exactly what we are facing, dear girl." he replied. "And it is not a task for the faint hearted."

"Explain Magus." said Watt.

"In the late twentieth century your grandfather and I were involved in a war to save the universe from a renegade wizard called Saruman the White. History shows that we were in the main, successful. Part of the reason Dracula is, or was on Monstron was through a deal I set up between him and the High Wolfman for Dracula to be granted asylum on Monstron. For his part he agreed to leave the rest of the universe in peace and not spread his vampirism."

"How do you know it is he?" asked Singh.

"Of all the vampires I have ever encountered only two were able to drain a body of all it's blood without it becoming a vampire itself. On is the Count St. Germain. The other is Count Dracula."

"I didn't know Admiral St. Germain was a vampire." said Trospheo.

"He doesn't need to go round biting virgins." laughed Watt. "He has his nourishment created by the replicator."

"The fact remains, he is at Starfleet Headquarters. That means Dracula is somewhere near."

The meeting soon ended. Watt went straight to the bridge.

"Message is coming in from the planet's surface." said Amarus. "From Bob Dones."

"In my ready room, Mr. Amarus." said Watt.

Watt entered his ready room. He sat down at his desk, and switched on his view screen. The image of Bob Dones appeared on the screen. He was not a happy man.

"What's wrong, Bob?" asked Watt.

"I normally wouldn't bother you with something like this, Jim." said Dones. "But it's my daughter, Mina. She's suddenly become very ill, and the doctors here can't tell a damn thing. I was hoping that one of your doctors could have a look at her."

"I'll have my chief medical officer beam down straight away." said Watt. "See you in a couple of minutes."

The screen went blank. Watt then activated his communicator.

"Watt to Magus. Meet me in transporter room three. Dr. Singh, meet me there also."

A few minutes later, the three of them arrived at Done's home. They were greeted by a rather sad looking Dones.

"Thank you for coming, Jim." he said. "I don't know what's wrong with her. She's suddenly become very weak."

"I've brought along Ambassador Magus." said Watt. "He's a doctor also."

"A doctor of what?" asked Dones.

"Practically everything." replied Magus.

Dones lead them into his house. They followed him into his daughter's bedroom. Watt was surprised at what he saw. A few days earlier, when Watt had first visited his old friend, Mina Dones had seemed in perfect health. Now she lay on her bed, very weak.

Singh walked over to the bed, and started moving his tri-corder above her.

"I'm picking up no unusual readings." he said. "The only thing I can tell is that she has a slight fever."

"You call yourself a doctor!" snapped Dones. "Can't you see she's ill? What's wrong with her?"

Magus walked over to the bed. He placed his hand over her head.

"How long has she been feeling ill?" he asked.

"A couple of days." Dones replied. "Not long after Jim and Anthony visited."

"Anthony?" Magus queried.

"Anthony Alucard." Dones replied. "I met him about ten days ago. A rather charming gentleman."

Magus lifted Mina's collar. He noticed two small puncture marks on her neck. A grim expression appeared on his face.

"Have you any garlic, Mr. Dones?" he asked.

"Not much." said Dones. "Mina doesn't like it that much."

"I need a lot of garlic Mr. Dones." said Magus.

Magus walked over to the window.

"I want this window kept shut at all times." he ordered. "It must not be opened by anyone. I want cloves of garlic placed around the door and window, and no matter what your daughter says, you must not remove it!"

"But what's wrong with her?" asked Dones.

"She has been affected by the plague which now affects this colony." said Magus. "Whatever you do, you must not let this Anthony Alucard into your home."

"Now come on, Magus." said Watt. "Alucard is just an ordinary colonist!"

"Sometimes, Captain, you can be very dim." said Magus. "Don't you get it? Alucard? It's Dracula backwards!"

"But why is he here?" asked Watt. "When you granted him asylum?"

"That I intend to find out. I mean to ask Mr. Renfield."

Swiftly they made their way to the asylum. They were met there by Lethbridge-Stewart. The asylum was a smoking ruin. There were no survivors.

"It started three hours ago. A fire of such intensity that all inside were killed before any help could arrive." he said.

"We have Dracula, here on this planet, instead of on Monstron, where he was at peace. We have Van Helsing, burned to a crisp, and now this asylum burned to the ground by a fire of such intensity that all was destroyed. I believe, Admiral, that I know another of the people we are dealing with. Could you have Ambassador Watt join me here?"

It wasn't long before Magus' old colleague was with them once more. They walked delicately through the piles of smoking rubble. The fire had been so fierce that no humanoid remains could be found. Ambassador Watt looked concernedly at Magus.

"It's all falling into place, James. Bodies drained of blood which can't become vampires. Anyone who could be of help to us burnt alive. Cast your mind back to the Saruman wars. The cave of the Holy Grail in Turkey."

"I remember." smiled the Ambassador. "Only the penitent may pass. Celsius tried to enter the Sanctum Sanctorum and was almost carved in two. Theophilus got through, too the Grail and cured Celsius' wounds.

"In the process both became immortal. Theophilus has had century upon century to hone his mental powers. I would not be at all surprised if he now approached one of the more powerful mortal wizards in ability."

"Assuming you are correct, Magus." said Watt. "How do we proceed?"

"Lack of imagination does seem to characterize you, dear boy. I know I am correct. Dracula had no need of anything on Monstron. He had no need, nor any desire, to leave it. It would have taken a being of either vast persuasion, or one capable of controlling a mind such as Dracula's, to get him to leave. Hence that he leaves us with only a few possible subjects…the Brotherhood of the Istari and Theophilus. He has not been seen or heard of for decades. It would also be simple for him to control the mind of Celsius, although I don't think he would need to. Celsius is easily led."

"So where to find them?"

"My guess is that they are using some sort of cloaking device." said Magus. "How else would they be able to slip into this sector undetected."

"Are you saying they have Romulan connections?" asked the Admiral.

"No." said Magus. "In the twentieth century Armand Theophilus was adept at all sciences. With twenty-fourth century technology at his disposal, he would be capable of anything!"

"Would we be able to alter our sensors?" asked Watt.

"You can try." said Magus. "But it would be difficult, because you wouldn't know what to scan for!"

"We can try." said Watt. "I'll put Sutek and a couple of others on it right away."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

**Mina Dones lay in her bed on Gamma-Omacron IV. Her condition had not changed. Garlic had been placed all around her room, but mainly on her door and her window.**

**As the night came, she began to get restless. She began to roll all over her bed, as if she was having a bad dream. Then, she lay on her back, and began to gasp for breath. It was then that her father entered the room. He rushed over to the bed.**

"**What is it, Mina?" he asked. "What's wrong?"**

"**The air." she gasped. "I can't breath! Please, open the window"**

**Dones walked over to the window, but then paused. He remembered what Magus had told him.**

"**Please, Father!" Mina pleaded. "I can't breath!"**

**The torment got too much for Dones. He removed the garlic from the window frame, and opened the window. But his daughter was still not happy.**

"**The garlic." she said. "Please take it away."**

"**It's for your own good." said Dones.**

"**I can't stand it!" she pleaded. "Please, I beg you, take it away!"**

**Reluctantly, Dones removed the remaining garlic from the room. He took it out of the room, and returned a minute later. Mina had now perked up slightly.**

"**Thank you, Father." she said.**

**Dones kissed his daughter in the cheek, and then left the room, closing the door behind him. When her father had gone, Mina got out of the bed. She walked over to the window, and peered out to the ground below. Below she could see a tall man standing in the gardens. The man was Count Dracula.**

**Mina smiled at what she saw. Slowly, she opened the window. She motioned for Dracula to enter her room. Dracula began to float in mid-air, and he rose, until he came level with the window. He then stepped through into the bedroom. Mina undid the buttons on her night gown, and exposed her neck. The two puncture marks were now visible. Dracula walked over to her, and took her in his arms. Slowly, he moved his head toward her neck, and then he sunk his teeth into her neck, and began to feast on her blood, her life nourishment. A smile appeared on Mina's face. It seemed that Dracula had found another bride.**

**Lt. Sutek sat at one of the science stations on the bridge of the Valkyrie. He was checking on unusual readings that had been recorded by not only the sensors on the Valkyrie, but also from the Starbase. As he carried out his search, Watt approached him.**

"**Any luck, Lieutenant?" he asked.**

"**None, sir." Sutek replied. "All readings from the Valkyrie and the Starbase appear normal. No sub-space fluctuations or anomalies."**

"**What about the Lohengrin?" asked Watt. "Is she still in this sector?"**

"**I'm still awaiting transmission from them." Sutek replied. "They may have better results, because our sensors are still undergoing repair."**

"**Let me know as soon as they get in touch." said Watt. "I'll be in my ready room if you need me."**

**About ten minutes later, a transmission came in from the Lohengrin. It was not just the information, but a message to Watt. Watt took the message in his ready room.**

"**Do you have any strange readings, Captain McCloud?" Watt asked.**

"**Only one." McCloud replied. "There is a strange trail of ionized particles, heading toward Gamma-Omacron IV. It's as if they knew where they were going."**

"**What sort of trail?" asked Watt.**

"**Look at this." said McCloud.**

**The image of McCloud vanished, and a diagram appeared on the screen.**

"**Interesting." said Watt. "This is a similar pattern to the old Klingon ships of the last century."**

**McCloud re-appeared on the screen. **

"**That's what I though." he said. "But there's one major difference. The ion particles are mixed with those you would get from a Federation warp engine, of a Galaxy class starship."**

"**Then this ship has recent warp engines, but a century old cloaking device." said Watt. "I didn't know such a thing could work!"**

"**It does." said McCloud. "It looks like we've found our old enemy."**

**A couple of minutes later, Watt entered the bridge and approached Sutek.**

"**Do you have the information from the Lohengrin?" he asked.**

"**Yes, Captain." said Sutek. "And if the information is correct, that ship should soon be in orbit around the colony!"**

"**Inform the Admiral." ordered Watt.**

**Then, a message came in from the surface. It was Bob Dones.**

"**Jim!" he said. "It's Mina! She's gone!"**

**Count Dracula carried the limp body of Mina Dones to his rented house in the northern continent. This house had been empty for many years. It was the perfect hideaway for Dracula.**

**He entered the house, and placed Mina on the couch. The room was very dimly lighted, but it was perfect for him. He then walked to the cellar of the house, which was cold and damp. He first saw his own coffin, the coffin in which he lay at night. He then walked over to the corner of the cellar. Slowly, he dragged out another coffin, and lay it beside his own. He opened the lid.**

"**Ah." he said. "Soon you will be at rest, my bride!"**

**Dracula began to stroke the velvet lining of the casket. He then stood up, and took a small communication device from his jacket pocket.**

"**I have her." he said. "I have my bride!"**

**A few seconds later, two men beamed down to the cellar. One had blond hair, the other red skin. It was none other than Armand Theophilus and his cohort, Celsius.**

"**Have you finished on this planet?" sneered Theophilus.**

"**My work is complete." said Dracula. "I am now in your capable hands."**

**Theophilus then activated his communicator.**

"**Beam us up to the cargo bay at once!" he ordered.**

**Seconds later, Theophilus, Celsius, Dracula, Mina Dones and the caskets were aboard the now orbit ship. Seconds later, the door of the old house was barged down, A security team from the Valkyrie, led my Amarus and Magus, entered the old house.**

"**Blast!" cursed Magus. "We're too late!"**

**Aboard the spaceship now commanded by Theophilus, he, Celsius and Dracula sat on the bridge. The crew was a motley assortment of aliens.**

"**Now, count, you have your wish. You must now fulfil ours."**

**The vampire smiled.**

"**Of course, gentlemen. Set a course for The Time of Legends."**

**A search for the ship proved fruitless. Magus remained on the planet for a few weeks longer but no one else died. Soon he rejoined the Valkyrie.**

"**I do not think we have heard the last of this matter yet." he said grimly.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

**The U.S.S. Valkyrie neared Sector 001, the galaxy known as the Milky Way. The crew were not happy. Morale was somewhat low. They knew that a grave task lay ahead of them.**

**The usual crew members were aboard, but they also carried one special passenger, Bob Dones. His daughter had been kidnapped by Count Dracula, who was under the influence of Doctor Armand Theophilus.**

**Soon, they were orbiting the planet Earth, and Starfleet Headquarters. They docked without incident. The senior officers of the Valkyrie, Captain James Watt, Commander Arthur Pendragon, and Lt. Commander Simon Winthorn were summoned before the Federation Council, Ambassador Magus was also summoned.**

**When they entered the chamber, they were shocked to see a Monstron general seated at the table, next to Admiral Benton.**

"**This is General Addams of the Monstron Empire." said Benton.**

"**With all due respect." said Watt. "This is hardly a matter for the Monstron Empire."**

"**The Temple of Orlok was raided by a party of humans." said Addams. "That makes it our matter."**

"**Gentlemen." said Benton. "We are her to discuss the crisis, not to engage in petty squabbles."**

**The Valkyrie crew seated themselves at the table.**

"**Are your repairs complete, Captain Watt?" Benton asked.**

"**We would have liked more time." Watt replied. "We are hardly in any shape to go after anybody."**

"**Come, now, Captain." said Benton. "Dr. Theophilus is using an eighty year old starship. The Valkyrie is more than a match for it."**

"**An old starship with Galaxy Class engines." said Magus. "And with technology stolen from many other craft. I detected Klingon, Romulan, Ferengi, Sontaran, even Borg technology on their ship. The body may be old, Admiral, but the mind is very able and willing!"**

"**Enough of these metaphors!" snapped Addams. "We must discuss our strategy!"**

"**Our strategy?" said Watt.**

"**General Addams is to accompany you on this mission, Watt." said Benton. "After all, Dracula was recently in residence on the Monstron homeworld."**

"**Believe me, Captain." said Adams. "I dislike this as much as I see you do."**

"**Just remember one thing then." said Watt. "I am the captain of the Valkyrie, and I give the orders."**

"**General Addams is only assisting in an advisory role." said Benton. "Nothing more."**

**Many thousands of light years away, the starship that had been stolen by the forces of Armand Theophilus, which he had re-named "The Satan", moved slowly through space. He strode through the corridors of his starship. He then came to his private laboratory. The first person he saw was his long-time comrade, Celsius.**

"**The weapon is complete." said Celsius. "All goes according to your plan."**

"**Is our contact in place in Starfleet Headquarters?" Theophilus asked.**

"**He is." Celsius replied. "And the Valkyrie is due to leave Earth in three hours. From what he can tell, the engineers will have to continue their repairs en route."**

**Theophilus then activated his communicator.**

"**Theophilus to bridge."**

"**Dolcoon here, master. What is your order?"**

"**Set a course for the Star of Hope." Theophilus ordered. "We will intercept and attack the Valkyrie there."**

**The final preparations were made while the Valkyrie was still docked at Starfleet. Lt. Amarus was showing General Addams to his quarters on the ship. The General was not pleased.**

"**These are the best quarters you have for me?" he said.**

"**These are the quarters normally reserved for Starfleet admirals." said Amarus.**

**Addams gazed around the room.**

"**I suppose they will have to do." he said. "Leave me, now. Tell your captain I will join him shortly on the bridge."**

**Amarus left the quarters. After he had, Addams sat down at the table, and opened his small case. Out of it, he took a small communication device. He then activated it.**

"**I am aboard the Valkyrie." he said. "All is now ready."**

**An hour later, all was complete. All the main bridge officers were in their positions when General Addams entered the bridge. When he did, Commander Pendragon got up from his usual chair.**

"**If you would like to sit here, General." he said.**

"**Thank you, Commander." said Addams.**

**Pendragon then sat in the chair normally reserved for Counsellor Trospheo.**

"**Would you like to guide us out of the starbase, General?" asked Watt.**

"**I have studied many of your procedures, Captain Watt." said Addams. "It would be an honour. Ensign Greenleaf, ahead, one quarter impulse power."**

**Greenleaf carried out the order. Within a matter of minutes, they had exited the starbase.**

"**Full impulse power, Ensign." Addams ordered.**

"**How long until we reach the Star of Hope?" asked Watt.**

"**At warp six, twenty seven hours and forty three minutes." said Winthorn.**

"**Can we not travel at warp nine?" said Addams.**

"**The warp engines are still undergoing some repair, General." said Watt. "Warp six is the maximum we can travel at the moment."**

"**Then warp six it will have to be." snorted Addams.**

**As soon as they had left Sector 001, they moved to warp six. Meanwhile, Sutek had been carrying out a record search of Theophilus' known crew. Watt watched him.**

"**Theophilus is acting as captain of his vessel." said Sutek. "With Celsius as his first officer. His second officer is a man known as Dolcoon, a native of the planet Traxxor."**

**On hearing this, Amarus walked over to them.**

"**Did you say Dolcoon?" he asked.**

"**You know him?" asked Watt.**

"**We were in the same class together at the Traxxor Military Academy." Amarus replied. "A fine student, but something inside of him snapped about a year after graduating. He's know to have committed crimes on four Traxxon colonies."**

"**Is there anything else?" asked. Watt.**

"**This part would interest Magus." said Sutek. "Theophilus is known to be in possession of a being known as Airdragon, much like the dragon owned by Magus. This dragon is capable of hyper flight, in space, at a speed of warp two."**

"**I didn't know such a thing was capable." said Watt.**

"**The last air dragons were known to be used by the Wose terrorists." said Sutek. "But that was twenty years ago. They were thought to be extinct."**

"**Find out as much as you can from the files." said Watt. "I'll be in my ready room if you need me. You have the bridge, number one."**

**As Watt entered his ready room, he saw Magus sitting on the sofa.**

"**Glad you could join me, Captain." he said. "There is something I wish to discuss with you."**

"**About the mission?" asked Watt.**

"**About General Addams." said Magus. "I sense something different about him, like he is not who he says he is."**

"**He's a Monstron." said Watt. "What do you expect?"**

"**He is meant to be here only as an advisor." said Magus. "But something tells me he is here for another reason, what I can't tell."**

"**I need more than that, Magus." said Watt. "I don't like having him on board, but I have to follow orders. Addams is meant to be the foremost expert on Dracula. We have to follow orders. Until you have something more definite, I can't do anything!"**

"**There is one other thing." said Magus. "I was contacted yesterday by Gandalf. A mortal wizard who was in his custody escaped recently. This man was one of Gandalf's most promising students, but he chose the darker ways. He was being held on the Time for crimes against the Federation. He was due to be taken to one of the penal colonies."**

"**What is his name?" Watt asked.**

"**Droome." Magus replied. "A most likeable young man, but his mind was taken over by a lust for power. I believe that he may have fulfilled that lust with the help of Armand Theophilus."**

**The journey over the next few hours passed without incident. Watt took this time to visit the Gresley at the front of the ship. When he entered, he saw Counsellor Trospheo sitting at the bar. He went over and joined her.**

"**I'm glad you could join me, Captain." she said. "There's something I would like to discuss with you."**

"**About General Addams, perhaps?" said Watt.**

"**The crew are very suspicious about him." said Trospheo. "And not just because he is a Monstron."**

"**Has Magus put you up to this?" asked Watt. "As I told him, I have to follow orders. I was the first one to object to him coming on this mission."**

"**But I sense a certain duplicity with him." said Trospheo. "The Monstron mind is very difficult to read telepathically, but I can still sense something different about him, something different from other Monstrons."**

"**I will bear your reservations in mind, Counsellor." said Watt. "But my hands are tied."**

**Then, General Addams entered the Gresley. There was a sudden silence when he entered. As he sat down with his drink, the conversations continued.**

"**See what I mean." said Trospheo. "Nobody on this ship trusts him. On a mission such as this, that could be dangerous."**

**It was another ten hours before the Valkyrie reached the system that contained the Star of Hope. All seemed well.**

"**Readings, Mr. Tompkins." queried Watt.**

"**All seems in order, Captain." Tompkins replied. "No ships in this sector…"**

**Tompkins paused as he picked up a new reading.**

"**I'm picking up a sub-space anomaly." he said. "Similar to the one encountered by the Lohengrin in the Gamma-Omacron system."**

"**Confirmed." said Amarus. "The same ion particles are also being detected."**

"**What is this nonsense?" said Addams. "It is probably nothing more than interference!"**

"**I don't think so, General." said Watt. "Make a full sensor sweep. Leave no star unturned."**

"**I'm picking it up again." said Greenleaf. "This time much closer, fifty thousand kilometres off the port bow."**

"**Again confirmed." said Amarus.**

"**On screen." said Pendragon.**

**The screen switched on. All that could be seen was open space.**

"**There is nothing there." said Addams. "We are wasting our time."**

"**Will you kindly keep quiet, General." said Watt. "This is not a Monstron vessel!"**

**The sensors continued to scan the surrounding area.**

"**It is moving toward us at full impulse power." said Tompkins. "Now fifteen thousand kilometres away."**

"**It may be nothing more than a Klingon Bird of Prey." said Addams.**

"**For the last time, General." said Watt. "This is my ship. Any more from you and I will confine you to your quarters!"**

"**Ten thousand kilometres and closing." said Tompkins.**

"**Yellow alert." said Pendragon. "Arm phasers and photon torpedoes."**

**Then, it happened. There was a shimmer in space, the same shimmer that happened when a vessel uncloaked. The bridge crew of the Valkyrie were shocked.**

"**It's him!" said Watt. "It's Theophilus!"**

**On board the Satan, Theophilus sat in the captain's chair, with Celsius and Dolcoon at the helm.**

"**They are in range, sir." said Dolcoon.**

"**Fire now!" cried Theophilus. "Fire the weapon!"**

**On the Valkyrie, they were now on red alert.**

"**Massive power build up at the front of the ship." said Amarus. "Readings way off the scale."**

"**Raise shields!" ordered Pendragon. "Ready to fire phasers!"**

**Before they could do anything, a bright red light shot out of the Satan. It completely bathed the Valkyrie. The shields were useless against it. It seemed that nothing could be done.**

**Several minutes passed, although it seemed like hours, passed. The bridge crew of the Valkyrie all lay motionless on the floor. Slowly, they began to regain their senses. They slowly got to their feet. It was as if nothing had happened. They all gazed around at each other.**

"**I don't know who any of you are." said Pendragon. "Or where the hell we are."**

"**Neither do I." said Watt. "I have no idea what has happened!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The bridge crew stood, looking around.

"This is obviously some sort of starship." said Tompkins, who was sitting at the helm. "And I am obviously the pilot."

Tompkins turned to face the control panel. He began punching in a few things, but nothing happened.

"You know how to operate this thing?" asked Watt.

"Strangely, yes." replied Tompkins. "I don't know how, but I seem to know how this panel works. But that's no use to us because everything is off line."

"Computer." said Watt. "Computer?"

Nothing happened.

"It's not the only thing that isn't working." said Pendragon.

Sutek sat at the science station.

"I'm getting noting from the computer." he said. "It's working, but I can't get to any files."

Watt began to feel his collar. He felt the four buttons, which indicated he was a Starfleet captain.

"I'm obviously an officer of some rank." he said. "Four buttons, and this badge."

"I have those too." said Amarus. "But also this sash."

Amarus indicated to his Traxxon Academy sash.

"Maybe I am in command." he said.

"This is no time to appoint leaders." said Pendragon. "We have to find out who were are."

Then, Sutek made a breakthrough.

"I've managed to patch into the internal communications system." he said.

The officers rushed over to the panel.

"But what do we say?" said Watt. "This entire ship may have been affected."

There was a slight pause. Then Amarus spoke.

"To all areas of the ship. Stay where you are. Select a representative for your group, and then report to the bridge."

Watt was right in thinking that the entire ship had been affected. In the Gresley, Trospheo stood, gazing around. Everyone there was disorientated. Then, Magus got up from behind the bar. He, too, was affected.

"May I help you?" he said. "Would you like a drink?"

"You don't look like a normal member of this crew." said Trospheo.

In sick bay, Dr. Singh had been treating Lt. Lom, who had suffered a knee injury on the holodeck.

"Zzo what do we do now?" asked Lom.

"We do as they said." said Singh. "We select someone."

Lom went to get off the bed. He let out a cry of pain as he stood on his leg.

"Are you injured?" asked Singh.

"Itzz my knee." said Lom. "It feelzz like someone juzzt pulled it off!"

Lom sat back on the bed. Without thinking, Singh picked up a small instrument. He switched it on, and ran it over Lom's injured knee. A minute later, and the pain was gone.

"The pain izz gone." said Lom. "How did you do it?"

"I don't know." said Singh. "It just seemed like the right thing to do."

Back on the bridge, Addams and Tompkins stood at the tactical station. What was odd about this was that Addams was now wearing the uniform of a Starfleet commander instead of his Monstron uniform, but the rest of the crew were hardly in a position to notice this.

"I've accessed the weapons system." said Addams. "We have ten phaser banks and two hundred photo torpedoes."

"We're obviously a war ship then." said Amarus.

Sutek continued to access the computer.

"We a have a crew of one thousand and thirty two." he said. "But I still can't find a trace of any personal files or logs."

"This is certainly strange form of memory loss." said Watt. "All of our memories are gone, yet we have retained our skills."

Amarus, because of his Traxxon sash, now seemed to take command.

"Have you found out how many rooms there are on this ship?" he asked.

"There are many." said Sutek. "That is the one thing I can tell."

Amarus pointed to Pendragon and Tompkins.

"I want you two to carry out a search of this ship." he said. "Speak to as many of the crew as you can."

Pendragon and Tompkins left the bridge.

The next couple of hours were spent surveying the ship, trying to find out how many people were affected. Pendragon and Tompkins were now at the top deck of the ship.

"This ship is very interesting." said Tompkins. "Especially that holodeck back there."

"I could certainly think of a few programs for that thing." smiled Pendragon.

"So what's our next stop?" asked Tompkins.

"The room up ahead." Pendragon replied. "A room known as the Gresley."

A minute or so later, Pendragon and Tompkins entered the Gresley. The many people who were in there were still greatly confused. Pendragon walked over to Trospheo.

"Are you the representative for this group?" he asked.

"Yes." Trospheo replied. "But there's something strange about me. I seem to be able to read people's thoughts. And that's not the only thing. The bartender is very strange. It seems he doesn't belong here."

Magus walked over to them.

"Can I get you a beverage, sir?" he asked. "A malt whisky, perhaps?"

Back on the bridge, Sutek had found more success.

"We seem to have been in a battle." he said.

Amarus, who was seated in the captain's chair, approached Sutek.

"So where is this ship now?" he asked.

"They attacked us with some form of photon beam." said Sutek. "This seems to have wiped out our memories. We obviously destroyed this ship soon afterwards."

"Is there any debris?" asked Amarus.

"None." replied Sutek. "We must have hit their weapons banks."

Later, Amarus sat in the captain's ready room. He, too, was trying to access the computer, but was having no luck. Then, Watt and Addams entered.

"The whole ship has been affected by that weapon." said Watt. "And each in the same way. Everyone has lost their memories, but not their skills."

"Has the ship's doctor assessed the situation?" asked Amarus.

"All of the medical files seem to have been wiped." said Addams. "And the Vulcan is still trying to access the computer."

Several minutes later, Amarus entered the bridge. Watt and Tompkins sat at the helm. As Amarus sat in the captain's chair Lom entered.

"All enginezz are operable." he reported. "We sustained minor damage in the attack. The zzhieldzz are zztill off line."

"We must restore the shield." said Amarus. "That is our first priority."

Watt turned around from his helm position.

"Surely our first priority would be to repair the computer." he said. "We must retrieve our files, to find out who we are."

Then, Sutek called over.

"I believe I have just done that." he called.

They all raced over to his position.

"I have just found the crew files." he said, pressing the button.

The screen came on. The computer spoke.

"Officers of the U.S.S. Valkyrie, Wagner class starship.

Commanding officer Captain James Watt.

First officer Commander Wesley Addams.

Executive officer Commander Arthur Pendragon.

Operations officer Lt. Commander Simon Winthorn.

Tactical officer Lt. Tamar Amarus.

Navigational officer Lt. Mark Tompkins.

Security chief Ensign Archer Greenleaf.

Chief engineer Lt. Lom.

Science officer Lt. Sutek.

Ship's counsellor Lt. Commander Trospheo.

Chief medical officer Dr. Gourlak Singh.

Special envoy Ambassador Phineas Magus."

"It appears that Ambassador Magus is a wizard." said Sutek.

"A wizard?" said Watt. "Where is he now?"

"He's in the Gresley." Tompkins replied. "Waiting tables."

"You'd better get him here." said Watt. "Have you found out what our mission is yet?"

"I will be able to give a full briefing in ten minutes." replied Sutek.

Ten minutes later they gathered in the conference room. All were seated at the table except Sutek. He switched on the computer screen.

"We are currently at war with a race known as the Istari, who reside on this planet, which is known only as the Time. We have been at war with them for the past seven years. Our mission is to travel to the Time, and destroy their headquarters here, in Istarix."

"What are the Istari?" asked Addams.

"The Istari are a group of wizards." Sutek replied. "They have attacked several of our outposts over the past few years. They command an army of mighty warriors and starships."

"Wizards?" queried Magus. "Like myself?"

"According to the files, you recently worked undercover on Istarix. That is why you are on this mission, Ambassador."

"Something doesn't seem right here." said Trospheo. "Maybe we should contact Starfleet Headquarters."

"We have been ordered to maintain radio silence." said Sutek. "At this time, four other starships are moving toward the Time, readying themselves to attack. Ours is the main objective of this mission."

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" asked Watt.

"The computer is still giving us some trouble." said Sutek. "Some files have gone completely. All I can say is that we are at war."

"And how about you, Doctor?" asked Watt. "Have you completed your medical assessment?"

"I've examined many of the crew." Singh replied. "Our short term memories have been completely erased. Our long term memories are still in our minds, but something is blocking them. It is most puzzling that only our skills are intact."

"Is there any cure?" asked Watt.

"There is." said Singh. "I can correct the fault using a sophisticated brain cell scan, but without medical records it would be very dangerous."

"Do all you can to try and retrieve those files." said Watt. "Now we have to decide on our next move."

"There is only one decision to make, Captain." said Addams. "We must continue our mission. Our forces are depending on us."

"I think we should contact Starfleet." said Magus. "This situation does seem rather odd."

"It seems, though, that we have our orders." said Watt. "I think we should continue with our mission. How long until we reach the Time?"

"Twenty seven hours." said Sutek. "Our warp engines are still undergoing repair."

"Then I think we should continue with our mission." said Watt.

"There is one more thing." said Sutek. "The mission file mentioned something about a crystal on Istarix. It said that a small away team was to try and retrieve the crystal."

"A crystal?" queried Watt.

"A valuable power source for the Istari." said Sutek. "It is known as the Eye of the Serpent."

"Then we shall retrieve it." said Watt. "We shall put an end to this war. Set a course for the Time, Mr. Tompkins. Meeting adjourned."

As they broke up, Amarus approached Watt.

"I would like to apologize, sir." he said. "I assumed authority that was not mine to assume."

"No apologies needed, Lieutenant." said Watt. "We are all in the same boat. The Istari must have a pretty powerful weapon to do this!"

Several hours passed. The repairs to the warp engines and the shields went well. Sutek and Singh continued to search through the computers, but they could find no medical files or personal logs.

"I may have found something, Captain." said Sutek at the science station.

Watt and Addams walked over to him.

"Our sensor readings showed that we were under attack from a Valhalla class Istarian vessel. We were attacked by a photo-like beam. It was not designed to do any damage to the ship. It was aimed specifically at the crew's memories and computer banks."

"It obviously wasn't a complete success." remarked Addams.

"On the contrary." said Sutek. "All logs, both ships and personal, have been erased. I can find no history for any of the crew. I can also find very little history about our war with the Istari."

"It is odd." said Watt. "It was as if they knew what to attack."

"But we destroyed their ship, didn't we?" asked Addams.

"Our phasers were fired." replied Sutek. "There was no ship when we regained our senses, so logic dictates that it must have been destroyed."

Then, Amarus discovered something.

"A ship is approaching us, Captain." he said. "Thirty thousand kilometres away."

"On screen." Watt ordered, as he took his seat.

The image appeared on the viewer. It looked small compared to the Valkyrie.

"Computer confirms it to be a Valhalla class vessel, crew compliment fifty two."

"Go to read alert." ordered Addams. "Arm phasers and photon torpedoes."

"We are being hailed, Captain." said Amarus.

"We must fire on them, Captain." said Addams. "Our forces are depending on us."

Watt paused as he considered his options.

"They continue to hail us, Captain." said Amarus.

"We must fire, Captain!" said Addams. "Now!"

Watt continued to stay silent.

"They are no longer hailing us." said Amarus. "They are charging their photon beam!"

"Lower shield." ordered Addams. "Fire!"

Amarus lowered the shields, and fired the phasers. The ship was easily destroyed.

"Ship destroyed." said Amarus. "No survivors."

"Your indecision could have cost us, Captain." said Addams. "We could have been destroyed!"

"Unlikely, Commander." said Sutek. "Our sensors revealed that the photon beam would not have penetrated our shields. The vessel had a maximum speed of warp two. It was no match for us."

Watt was deep in though.

"There is certainly something odd about this war." he said.

He paused again for another moment.

"I'd like to see the senior officers in the conference room in ten minutes." he said. "I'll be in my ready room until then."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Captain Watt sat at the head of the table in the conference room. Pendragon and Addams sat either side of him. Winthorn and Magus were also at the table.

"I'm having grave misgivings about our mission, gentlemen." said Watt. "We seemed to be far superior to the Istarian vessel."

"It was obviously one of their older designs." said Addams. "We will probably face much stiffer opposition once we reach the Time."

"I have doubts about that." said Magus. "The nearer we reach the Time, my doubts seem to grow."

Then, Dr. Singh entered.

"Have you made any progress, Doctor?" asked Watt.

"I still can't locate the medical files." Singh replied. "Without those the treatment would result in death. It's too dangerous."

"Can't you do something, Magus?" asked Watt.

"At the moment, all I seem to be able to do is simple conjury." he replied. "My memory is affected as much as yours."

"Then we will have to try Dr. Singh's treatment." said Addams. "I volunteer."

"Are you kidding." said Singh. "You could die!"

"It's a chance I'm willing to take." said Addams.

About an hour later, Addams lay on the bed in sick bay. Singh moved a large instrument near the bed.

"Are you sure about this, Commander?" asked Singh. "Without your medical records, I'll have no idea on what setting to use."

"We have no choice, Doctor." said Addams. "You must treat us, so we can continue with our mission."

"Very well, then." said Singh.

Singh placed a device on Addams' forehead. He then walked over to the machine, and switched it on. There was a slight hum.

"Readings normal." said Singh. "I'll move up to the next setting."

Singh moved the machine up to the next setting. Then, Addams started to twitch about.

"He's going into convulsions." said the nurse. "His heart rate has quadrupled."

"I'm stopping this now!" cried Singh.

Singh rushed over to the machine and switched it off. Slowly, Addams sat up.

"What happened?" he gasped.

"The process was too much for your body to handle." said Singh. "It's like I said. I can't do anything without your medical records."

"A pity." said Addams.

Singh walked over to the computer panel to check his readings. As he did this, Addams got to his feet. A slight smiled appeared on his face.

On the bridge, Sutek and Lom continued in their attempt to access the computer.

"Fascinating." remarked Sutek. "It's as if the Istarians knew what records to wipe out. There are no crew files, no personal logs, no medical files, nothing. That weapon must have been very powerful."

"At leazzt the warp enginezz are back on line." said Lom. "We now have full warp capability, Captain."

"Thank you. Mr. Lom." said Watt. "Ahead full warp, Mr. Tompkins."

"Aye, sir." said Tompkins.

Soon, they approached the sector where the Time was located. Again, Watt got the feeling that all was not right.

"It is strange that we have not met any form of resistance." he said.

"They are probably engaging our other ships." said Addams. "That is their part of the mission. Ours is the main objective."

"Slow to impulse power." ordered Watt.

Later, Addams sat in his quarters. He was studying the mission briefing, when Amarus entered.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" said Amarus.

"Yes, Lieutenant." said Addams. "Please, take a seat."

"I'd rather stand." said Amarus.

"Very well." said Addams. "I'm very worried about our mission."

"How so." asked Amarus.

"Captain Watt seems to have doubts about our mission." said Addams. "He is obviously a very capable diplomat, and Commander Pendragon a loyal executive officer, but you and I are both warriors. We were both born for battle. If the need arises, I will have to take command of this ship, to make sure we complete our mission."

"How do I fit in, sir?" asked Amarus.

"I need to know that I can count on you." said Addams. "I need to know that you will not wilt under pressure."

Amarus paused for a moment.

"I am a loyal officer." he said. "I am loyal to my commander officer."

Addams smiled.

"Good." said Addams. "You'll go far on this ship, Mr. Amarus."

A short while later, the Valkyrie neared the Time.

"Make a full range scan, Mr. Amarus." said Watt.

The scan began. The results soon appeared.

"Unbelievable." remarked Amarus. "I'm detecting no cities of any size, no energy sources as detailed in our mission briefing."

"What are you detecting?" asked Pendragon.

"Forests, mountains, rivers, seas, villages." said Amarus.

"What about Istarix?" asked Watt.

"Scanning now, sir." said Amarus. "It seems nothing more than an icy waste, with a huge citadel-like fortress in the middle."

"Where are all these mighty starships?" said Pendragon.

"Incoming message from the surface." said Amarus.

"On screen." said Watt.

An image appeared on the viewer. It was from the Citadel of Istarix. The old man on the screen was Gandalf.

"Greetings, Captain Watt." he said. "It is good to see you again. Is Dr. Magus with you?"

Watt ordered communications mute.

"That is Gandalf." said Addams. "He is the dictator of the Time. He rules with the iron hand."

"Restore sound." said Watt.

"Why the hesitation, Captain?" asked Gandalf. "Have you not found your stolen ship yet?"

"Don't play those games with me, Gandalf." said Watt. "You know why we are here."

"We want this war stopped!" shouted Addams.

Gandalf was confused.

"Of which war do you speak, Captain?" asked Gandalf. "There has been no war on the Time for centuries."

"Cut communications." ordered Addams.

The screen went blank.

"He know why we are here." said Addams. "We must act quickly, and take the Eye of the Serpent."

"But why would our mortal enemy's technology be over a thousand years behind us?" asked Pendragon.

"Assemble your away team, Commander Pendragon." said Watt. "I think you know what to do."

Pendragon paused for a moment.

"Aye sir." he said. "Ambassador Magus, report to transporter room three."

Pendragon left the bridge, followed by Amarus and Greenleaf.

"The orders were for me to take an away team to Istarix." snapped Addams. "There is no way we can get in without attacking them with our phasers first."

"Bear with me, Commander." said Watt.

Five minutes later, Pendragon, Magus, Amarus and Greenleaf beamed down to Istarix. The icy cold hit them straight away.

"This all seems strangely familiar." said Magus. "Like it is my home."

"We'll go to the Citadel." said Pendragon.

Shortly, they were inside the Citadel of Istarix. They were surprised that they met with no resistance. They were soon inside the great central chamber. They were greeted by Gandalf. He walked over to Magus.

"Greetings, Magus." he said. "I sense something is disturbing you."

Magus gazed at Gandalf's face for a few moments.

"You seem familiar to me." he said. "I am told that you are my enemy, yet I do not sense ill will against me or my comrades."

"You speak in riddles." said Gandalf. "I sense that your mind has been affected in some way."

Gandalf placed his hand on Magus' forehead. Pendragon drew his phaser, and aimed it at Gandalf.

"There is no need for that, Commander." said Magus. "I sense only good intentions."

Half an hour passed. On the Valkyrie, Addams was getting impatient.

"They are taking too long!" he cursed. "We should have struck to the correct attack plan."

Watt sat in his chair, deep in thought.

"Ever since that attack, I've had reservations about this mission." said Watt. "Something is definitely not right."

"Arm phasers." ordered Addams. "Target the Citadel of Istarix."

Winthorn, who was not at tactical, did as he was ordered.

"Delay that order, Commander Winthorn. "I'm not firing while our officers are down there!"

"Captain Watt, I'm having serious doubts about your command prowess." said Addams. "As of now, I'm relieving you of command. Fire phasers, Mr. Winthorn!"

Winthorn hesitated.

"Now!" shouted Addams.

Winthorn powered down the phaser banks.

"You are also relieved of duties, Commander." said Addams.

Addams marched over to the tactical station. He switched on the phaser banks, and targeted the Citadel of Istarix. Before Addams could fire, Watt drew his phaser and fired at Addams. The blast sent him reeling, but the effects wore off after a few seconds. Then, Winthorn fired his phaser at Addams. He was again sent reeling. Just then, Magus and Pendragon entered the bridge from the turbo-lift. Magus held out his hand, and Addams began to float in mid-air. Slowly, he Starfleet uniform began to disappear. It was then replaced by the Monstron uniform. Slowly, he began to fall to the ground. His Monstron uniform was completely visible. He then lost consciousness. Magus walked over to the fallen Addams. As he looked at the Monstron Gandalf entered the bridge. Watt looked slightly confused.

"Fear not, Captain." said Magus. "All will be revealed soon."

Later, Watt, Pendragon, Winthorn, Singh and Magus sat in the conference room. Gandalf had joined them.

"We shall soon finish the treatment of your crew, Captain." said Gandalf. "It is a pity that we can find no trace of Dr. Theophilus."

"It was an ingenious plan though. Getting us to steal the Eye of the Serpent." said Magus. "If he managed to gain that crystal, then all would be lost."

"And Addams?" asked Pendragon.

"He will be returned to Earth when we rendezvous with the Lohengrin." said Watt. "The Monstron High Command de-commissioned him two days before he arrived on Earth. In that time he was recruited by Armand Theophilus."

"Now we will have to be on our guard." said Magus. "We now know what his target is; the Eye of the Serpent!"


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

**Magus sat in the Gresley, at the piano, playing Bach's Goldberg Variations. All around listened intently as his fingers swam nimbly across the keyboard. Then, Pendragon entered.**

"**Very nice, but can you play anything more modern?"**

**Magus smiled and gave them a quick burst of Rhapsody in Blue. At that moment, Pendragon was summoned to the bridge. Admiral Benton was on the screen.**

"**Bad news Watt." he said. "Theophilus has a new ship He has taken over a Klingon Bird of Prey."**

"**How?" asked Pendragon. "The Satan was no match for a Klingon ship."**

"**He used no force. He merely made them beam themselves into outer space."**

"**If we're hunting a Klingon ship I want Salg in on this."**

**Benton nodded.**

"**He'll meet you on Starbase 25."**

**Magus entered.**

"**Bad news?" he enquired.**

**Watt nodded.**

"**Theophilus has a Klingon ship."**

**Magus nodded.**

"**It has occurred to me, Captain, the only way to deal with him effectively is to strip both him and Celsius of their immortality."**

"**How do we do that?" asked Watt.**

"**That I do not know as yet." replied Magus. "Their immortality was granted by the Holy Grail, and that is a power that even I cannot go against and succeed. I do know that we must return to Istarix. To have any hope of success we will need the Eye of the Serpent."**

**At this point, Tamar Amarus rose.**

"**Is that wise, Magus?" After all, that's exactly the thing he is after."**

"**Precisely, my boy." smiled Magus. "If it is with me then he cannot find it by attacking the Time. He will leave them in peace."**

"**Very well, Magus." mused Watt. "We'll follow your plan for now. Are you sure Gandalf will release the jewel to you?"**

**The answer soon became apparent. Gandalf released the jewel to Magus, on the condition that Larin Oakenshield, a direct descendant of the dwarf who mined the gem, and whose family were sworn to protect it, be allowed to accompany them. Magus agreed. Soon, the crew of the Valkyrie were treated to the sight of a full blooded dwarf striding the corridors of the Valkyrie with Magus.**

"**A wondrous creation, this ship of the stars." beamed Larin. "Would I be allowed to see the engines?"**

**Magus smiled.**

"**I will ask Lom." he replied.**

**The sight that greeted them at the Starbase was an unusual one. There had not been many occasions when a Klingon Bird of Prey had docked at a Federation outpost. It was indeed an odd sight.**

**Upon docking at the Starbase, Commander Salg beamed over to the Valkyrie. He was accorded a warm welcome.**

"**It is good to see you again, Commander." said Watt.**

"**I wish there was time when we could meet under more pleasant circumstances." said Salg.**

"**Of course, you will be accorded all the luxuries that would be given to a Federation first officer." said Watt.**

"**I require no special treatment." said Salg.**

**Watt signalled to Ensign Greenleaf, who showed Salg to his quarters.**

**A staff meeting was called an hour later. It looked odd when Commander Salg sat next to Larin.**

"**It worries me that a Klingon vessel could be taken with such ease." said Salg. "One ship would not be enough to destroy him."**

"**Our sister ship, the Lohengrin, is patrolling the Star of Hope and the Time." said Watt. "We can call on her at any time."**

"**That may still not be enough." said Salg. "I must warn you, Captain, that Gauron and the Klingon High Council are willing to take matters into their own hands. Klingons were killed, a vessel was stolen. To that Empire, that is…embarrassing."**

"**It is more than embarrassing to us, Commander." said Watt. "This situation is very serious. We must stop Armand Theophilus at whatever cost."**

**Armand Theophilus strode through the corridors of the Klingon vessel Tochk. He was not a happy man. He walked onto the bridge and took his place in the captain's chair. Celsius, now wearing the sash of a Klingon first officer, approached him.**

"**What's wrong, Doc?" he asked. "This is the second ship we've nicked, don't say this one isn't to your liking!"**

"**We are now undetectable by Federation sensors." said Theophilus. "We can match any Galaxy class starship for weaponry and speed, and yet, I still can't re-activate the Frankenstein monster!"**

**Then, Droome, the renegade wizard, entered the bridge.**

"**Well." snapped Theophilus. "Can you assist this Klingon technology? Can you help power the resurrection of the creature?"**

"**I am not a member of the Istari." said Droome. "For me to be able to generate such power, I would need a great power source, such as the Eye of the Serpent."**

"**Then you shall have it, my young wizard!" said Theophilus. "Celsius, set a course for the Time of Legends!"**

**A full day passed before the Tochk reached the Star of Hope. A full scan was made.**

"**We may have a problem." said Dolcoon. "I'm picking up a Federation starship in this sector."**

"**On the viewer." Theophilus ordered.**

**The image appeared on the screen.**

"**What is that ship?" asked Theophilus.**

**Rezadon, the humanoid lizard, was confused.**

"**I cannot read Klingon mazzter." he said.**

**Theophilus leapt up from his seat, and pushed Rezadon out of the way.**

"**The Lohengrin!" he smiled. "The Valkyrie's sister ship! Why does Starfleet insist on sending old friends after me?"**

**Theophilus re-took his seat.**

"**Continue on the course for the Time of Legends." he ordered.**

**Aboard the Lohengrin, all was normal, until the Tochk arrived.**

"**I'm picking up some sub-space fluctuations, Captain." said Lt. Muir at the tactical station. "It could be from a cloaked vessel."**

**Captain Connor McCloud got up from his seat, and approached the helmsman.**

"**Confirmed." said the helmsman. "Forty thousand kilometres off the port bow."**

"**It could be nothing." said the first officer, Commander Willoughby.**

"**Such occurrences are not known to happen in this sector." said McCloud. "Can you get a lock on it, Mr. Muir?"**

"**Now fifty thousand kilometres away." said Muir. "It is headed toward the Time."**

"**Follow it." said McCloud. "We're not taking any chances. Go to yellow alert."**

**The Tochk moved into orbit around the Time. Theophilus sat at the science station, altering the ship's scanners so they could detect the energy that the Eye of the Serpent gave off. An uneasy look appeared on his face.**

"**Where is it?" he cried. "Where is the crystal?"**

**He busily entered computations into the panel, but still, he could find nothing. He smashed his fist into the panel.**

"**It's gone!" he shouted. "It's bloody gone!"**

**Theophilus re-took the captain's chair.**

"**Prepare to enter the atmosphere." he ordered. "We will make them pay for hiding it from us!"**

**The Tochk de-cloaked as it entered the atmosphere. This gave the Lohengrin it's chance.**

"**Target phasers." McCloud ordered.**

"**Too late." said Muir. "They have entered the planet's atmosphere."**

"**Signal the surface." said McCloud.**

**The Tochk made good speed through the atmosphere. Theophilus checked the charts. He soon found an ideal target, Valhalla.**

**They soon neared the mighty island, which was situated near the Land of the Gods. Two small Valhalla class vessels, which had been designed by the dwarves on the island, were dispatched to intercept the Tochk. They had no chance against the mighty Klingon vessel. Soon, they neared the shores of Valhalla. Theophilus knew that none of the Norse gods lived on the island now.**

"**Arm phasers." Theophilus ordered. "Arm photon torpedoes."**

"**What is our target?" asked Dolcoon.**

"**The entire island, you buffoon!" Theophilus screamed. "Fire!"**

**Phasers ripped into the island, followed by photo torpedoes. The screams of Valhalla's inhabitants could be heard for hundreds of miles around. Within a matter of minutes, the once mighty citadel was raised to the ground.**

"**Everything destroyed." said Celsius. "No remaining life signs."**

"**Good." smiled Theophilus. "Now let us leave this worthless planet."**

**A few minutes later, the Tochk left the Time's atmosphere. Just as they did, a phaser blast ripped into them. The blast was from the Lohengrin.**

"**They have no shields." said Muir. "Auxiliary power is failing. Life support badly damaged."**

"**Fire again, Lieutenant." McCloud ordered.**

**Another blast ripped into the Tochk.**

"**We are no match for them, master." said Dolcoon. "We must abandon ship."**

"**Never." cried Theophilus.**

**Theophilus ran over to the weapons console.**

"**We have a few torpedoes left." he said.**

**He then ran over to the science station. A plan formed in his mind. He closed his eyes. His thoughts moved away from his body. His power reached out beyond the confines of the crippled Klingon vessel. His mind reached out to that of Lt. Muir on the Lohengrin. He probed his thoughts. Then, Muir's mind belonged to Theophilus. Theophilus made Muir enter the Lohengrin's computer.**

"**Hail them, Mr. Muir." said McCloud.**

**Muir did not respond. He continued to access the ship's computer. McCloud got to his feet, and turned to Muir. He was surprised at the blank look on Muir's face.**

"**Mr. Muir?" said McCloud.**

**Suddenly, all power was drained from the ship's system, all except from helm control, and life support. After this had happened, Muir slumped to the ground, unconscious.**

"**All power is gone." said Willoughby. "How, I don't know."**

"**I do." said McCloud. "Theophilus!"**

**Then, a gas-like substance came through the air vents on the bridge.**

"**Tecion gas!" gasped Willoughby.**

**Seconds later, all of the bridge crew were unconscious, and near death. Then, the gas was sucked back through the air vents, and shortly after that, Theophilus, Celsius and Dolcoon beamed onto the bridge. Celsius walked over to the tactical station.**

"**All of the crew are unconscious." he said. "Many are nearly dead."**

"**Do we dispose of them in the same way as the Klingons?" asked Dolcoon.**

"**No." said Theophilus. "We will need some of these officers to help us run this ship. Access the computer Celsius. We keep the captain, first officer, tactical officer and science officer."**

**Celsius did as he was ordered.**

"**The science officer, Lt. Quatermass, is in engineering." he said.**

"**Lock the transporter onto all but the four I have indicated." said Theophilus. "Beam them off this ship."**

"**To the planet?" queried Dolcoon.**

"**No, you fool." snapped Theophilus. "To the empty void of space!"**

**Celsius carried out his orders. Soon, over a thousand crew and their families were killed.**

**The Valkyrie was still over a day away from the Time of Legends.**

"**We are being hailed, Captain." said Amarus. "From the Time of Legends."**

"**On screen." said Watt.**

**The image of Watt's grandfather, Ambassador Watt, appeared on the screen. A solemn look was on his face.**

"**I have bad news, Jim." he said. "Two hours ago, the Klingon vessel Tochk, under the command of Armand Theophilus, attacked the island of Valhalla. All the inhabitants were killed."**

"**Isn't the Lohengrin in the sector?" asked Watt.**

"**She was." said the Ambassador. "They engaged the Tochk after it left the atmosphere. The Tochk was destroyed, but Theophilus and his crew managed to gain control of the Lohengrin."**

"**How?" asked Watt.**

"**We don't know yet." the Ambassador replied. "All we know is that all the crew, save Captain McCloud, Commander Willoughby, Lt. Muir and Lt. Quatermass were beamed to outer space. They are all dead."**

"**But the Lohengrin had over a thousand crew and family aboard." said Watt. "Nearly thirteen hundred."**

"**I know, Jim." said the Ambassador. "But I have new orders from Starfleet Command for you. You must destroy the Lohengrin!"**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Captain Watt sat in his ready room, deep in thought. Never before had he been ordered to attack a Federation starship, and never before, had he been ordered to kill a friend. Then, Magus entered.

"I sense something troubling you, Captain." he said. "Could it be our new orders?"

"It is indeed, our new orders." Watt replied. "Our original orders were to apprehend Armand Theophilus, and rescue Mina Dones from the clutches of Count Dracula. Now I have been told to seek out the Lohengrin, and destroy here, along with my friend, and the only daughter of my oldest friend. Tell me, magus, could you look an old friend in the eye, and tell him that you murdered his daughter on the orders of an admiral?"

"Starfleet has a prime directive." said Magus. "The Istari have something similar. We vowed never to take a mortal, innocent life. You have been asked to punish Mina Dones for the crimes of Armand Theophilus. I will do all in my power to see that you do not have to."

Armand Theophilus stood in the science lab on the Lohengrin. The body of the Frankenstein monster lay on the table in front of him. Then, the door opened. The science officer, Lt. Quatermass, stood at the door. He was pushed in by Celsius.

"Well, Lieutenant." said Theophilus. "You are one of the foremost scientific minds in Starfleet. Your knowledge of bio-chemistry is most impressive. If anyone can, you should be able to ressurect the Frankenstein monster."

"I will not aid you in your destruction of innocent life." said Quatermass.

Theophilus grabbed Quatermass by the throat.

"At this moment in time, your fellow officers are floating somewhere near the Star of Hope." said Theophilus. "We can soon change our course, so that you can be reunited with them."

Theophilus released his grip. He then turned toward Celsius.

"See that Mr. Quatermass stays in this lab. Make sure that he does not leave until life runs through the creature's body."

The engineering work on the Valkyrie continued at a reasonable pace. Larin continued to work closely with Lom. They continued to carry out their various tests.

Magus sat in his quarters, deep in touch. He was trying to come up with a plan to rescue the remaining crew of the Lohengrin. After a few minutes, he came up with what he thought was the perfect plan. He then made his way to the bridge.

"How long until we make contact with the Lohengrin?" he asked.

"Fourteen hours and nine minutes." said Tompkins.

"I may have a plan to rescue those held hostage, Captain." said Magus. "May I discuss it with your senior officers?"

The meeting took place. The plan was discussed. All agreed with Magus' ideas.

Fourteen hours later, the Valkyrie entered the Serti-Alpha system. The Lohengrin entered from the opposite side some ten minutes later. They soon neared each other.

"The Lohengrin is now fifty thousand kilometres away." said Amarus.

"Open hailing frequencies." ordered Watt.

"Frequencies open." said Amarus.

"This is Captain James Watt, of the U.S.S. Valkyrie."

The image of Theophilus appeared on the viewer.

"And now the grandson seeks me." he said. "It is nice that they keep it in the family."

"Hand over your prisoners, and there will be no violence." said Watt.

"No." snapped Theophilus. "I will not hand them over unless you give to me something I want. The Eye of the Serpent!"

"The Eye of the Serpent is not aboard." said Watt. "It never has been!"

"I am not stupid, Captain." said Theophilus. "My scanners show that you do have the crystal in your possession. Give it to me, and I will release my prisoners."

Sutek then approached Watt. Watt ordered for the sound to be cut.

"I have the Lohengrin's access code." said Sutek.

"Good." said Watt. "You know what to do."

The sound was restored.

"Do not try any foolish games with me, Captain." said Theophilus. "I am five times more intelligent than you or any of your crew. Just hand over the Eye of the Serpent."

"I keep telling you, Doctor, it's not here!" said Watt. "If you were as clever as you say you are, you would realise that!"

Then, something happened on board the Lohengrin. The shields suddenly came down.

"Impossible!" shouted Theophilus. "How could do they do that?"

"The access code!" cried Dolcoon. "They found the access code to the ship's shields!"

Just as the Lohengrin's shields went down, an away team consisting of Magus, Pendragon, Amarus and Greenleaf beamed over to the Lohengrin from the Valkyrie. Theophilus and his crew mates were caught off guard. The first one to encounter the away team was Rezadon, the lizard. He tried to attack Greenleaf, but he was no match for the elf. He was thrown against a wall. Magus took care of Gilger, the humanoid lobster.

"Quickly!" shouted Pendragon. "The holding cells are this way!"

Pendragon lead the away team down the corridor. They stopped at a door. Pendragon pressed a button and the door opened. They entered the cell room, but what they first saw was not one of the prisoners, it was the near eight foot tall Frankenstein monster, with Droome standing behind him.

"The creature lives again!" sneered Droome. "The creature lives to destroy you all!"

The creature began to lurch toward the away team. Pendragon took out his phaser, and fired. It had no effect. Amarus and Greenleaf did the same. Again, no effect. Magus raised his hand, and fired a mystic bolt at the creature. Again, no effect.

"You are a fool, Magus." said Droome. "The creature now feeds on twenty-fourth century energy, and twenty-fourth century wizardry!"

Droome raised his hand, and a mystic bolt ripped into Magus. He had not felt the likes of this for over two hundred years. HE had no idea that the renegade wizard was that powerful.

Amarus helped Magus to his feet.

"We've got to get out of here." he said.

They ran out of the holding cells. Down the corridor, they were stopped again. This time, by Dracula.

"Once again we meet, Dr. Magus." he said. "But this time, I have company!"

Dracula moved to one side. The young woman that was Mina Dones stepped out from behind him. But she was no longer Mina Dones. She was now the bride of Dracula.

"She is lost to you forever." said Dracula. "She is now mine!"

A look of horror appeared on Magus' face as Mina Dones walked up to him. Pendragon tugged Magus' arm.

"Come on, Ambassador!" he cried. "We've failed. The plan didn't work!"

Pendragon pulled Magus along. Until they came to an empty corridor, they were not safe. Pendragon activated his communicator.

"Pendragon to transporter room. Beam us back, now!"

Just as the transporter beam locked onto them, Rezadon, Dolcoon, Droome, Celsius and the Frankenstein creature entered the corridor. But it was too late.

Seconds later, they materialized in the transporter room. Watt was waiting for them.

"We failed, Captain." said Magus. "Mina Dones is all but dead. She is Dracula's now."

"Do we still have access to their computer?" asked Watt.

Pendragon made a swift check.

"We do." he replied.

"Then lock on to any survivors from the crew and beam them across. Then fire phasers at full intensity."

"I suggest you route the phasers through the Eye of the Serpent." said Magus. "That will end the menace of Theophilus and Celsius for good."

Watt nodded. Lom set to work, altering the relays until all was ready.

Simultaneously phasers fired and transporters activated. Four figures appeared in the transporter, then one vanished just as the Lohengrin blew up.

"No survivors, Captain." said Sutek.

Then Lom came in.

"We lozzt McCloud." he said. "He appeared in the tranzzporter and then vanizzhed!"

Watt buried his head in his hands. Then another call came through.

"We have an anomaly on the transporter readings." it said.

Lom and Watt rushed to the transporter. The engineer was frantically pressing buttons.

"I've done it."

The shape of McCloud appeared in the transporter. He fell forwards.

"Is it over?" he asked.

"We've got them all." he smiled.

McCloud lapsed into unconsciousness.

A few days later a message was received from Starfleet. It was four words long - "Return home. Well done."

The End.


End file.
